


Busted

by LittleOne94



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOne94/pseuds/LittleOne94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri escapes his guards, Yozak finds him, when will Conrad find them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Yuri escapes his guards, Yozak finds him, when will Conrad find them? just a bit of PG fun. Enjoy

Walking down the North Tower steps, the North Tower was an especially tall one located within the second outer wall and was used for stargazing and spotting invaders coming from the lakeside. Yuri marvelled at how many he had climbed to reach the top. Stoping momentarily to see how many he still had till he reached the bottom.

' _Not many'_ Yuri sighed; he knew he would have to hurry. If he snuck away from his guards for too long, Conrad would get worried, which would mean a lecture, guilt trip and a headache. He ended up gaining a guard even inside the castle after one too many assassination attempts. But if worst came to worst, it would be Gunter who found him. With that disturbing thought in mind, Yuri picked up his pace.

Xxxxx

When he finally reached the courtyard, Yuri checked to see if any guards or angry/hysterical people were after him yet. Seeing the coast clear, Yuri then proceeded to make his was across the court yard when suddenly, a voice coming from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Kiddo"

Having just given him a major heart attack Yuri Turned to face Yozak, Yuri noticed he was in his practice cloths, but decided not to ask about it. He had probably been training with Conrad before coming to see him anyway.

"Oh, hey Yozak. How have you been? Ah…Did Conrad sent you to fetch me?" inquired Yuri, earning himself a wolf-like grin from Yozak.

"Yep. And might l say he is just furious at you to boot! So anyway, how did you get out this time?" asked Yozak, Grin still in place.

" . They probably didn't think l could get down from somewhere so high up...guess they don't know how good a climber l am, ha?" Yuri bragged, a wiry grin gracing his lips. Yozak laughed, _that was just like the Kiddo too_.

"Yozak?"

"Yea?" replied Yozak, curiously.

"Can l come stay in your room tonight? Just till Conrad cools off? Please?" Yuri pleaded. You really couldn't blame him. The captain could be really scary sometimes despite how harmless he might look normally.

"Sure Kiddo, we'll play some games and I've also got a half-finished pepperoni pizza you could help me with too."

Xxxxx

The night passed relatively quickly. They played games, stuffed themselves with food, slept together, and then ordered breakfast in the morning. But when they thought one of the maids had come in with their breakfast, they were shocked to find a very furious Conrad standing in their doorway. Waiting for them.

"Busted" They each murmured to each other as Conrad proceeded to give a lecture so long and boring, Yuri thought it rivalled one of Gunter's etiquette or History lessons. Finally at the end of the lecture, Conrad asked if they would ever do something like this again; to which they replied 'no'.

But all three knew it would happen again, Conrad just hoped that Yozak wouldn't take Yuri to any of the down town bars or the red light district. It was no place for a king. Let alone a kid.

~ The End (for now) ~

**Author's Note:**

> (Original12-11-11)A/N: wrote this in an exam, thought people might like it. 
> 
> (New 24-9-2012)A/N: I thought this story could use some editing and fixing. So I did it after editing 'Apollo and Percy Go For a Swim'. Hope it worked and makes more sense now. I'll probably do more at a later date after my other works are finished. Like turn it into a multi-chapter fic instead of a one-shot or something.


End file.
